No Place Like Home
by rainbowlover25
Summary: It was just a dare, Lily didn't mean to run into the Doctor. What surprises will these two have to face?
1. Chapter 1

Walking into this house I just don't feel right. As if the walls are watching me. I find myself turning trying to find the eyes, but I see nothing. I've decided to just go with this stupid dare. A few too many drinks and my friends have talked me into this. As they wait outside, I climb the large broken looking staircase. Down the hallway I walk, stopping at each door to peek inside.

I reach the end of the hall, reaching for the doorknob I hear laughter. Turning around, there is a very large thingy at the end of the hall. Alright maybe 'thingy' isn't the best way to describe it. It stands about 8ft, has what looks like feathered scales. Its mouth takes up most of its head, many little eyes scattered the forehead. As I stare, it begins to move forward. I look around, and take off running down the right hallway. Luckily, this is a huge house! Opening a door, I walk inside. Closing it and locking it as quietly as possible.

I turn, my feet are met with stairs. I slowly walk up the stairs, careful to keep looking at the bottom of the door. My eyes grow wide as I see a big shadow pass the door, I hold my breath. It passes slowly and I turn walking quickly up the stairs. Greeted with another door, I open it and close the door behind me. I bump into something as I walk forward. There stands a blue box, how did I police box get up here? It takes up most of the little room. I reach my hand forward, expecting it to fade into smoke or something, but I'm wrong. Its pure wood, and completely real!

I push just to see what it does, a door slowly opens. Poking my head inside I see a huge room, well bigger than a room. It's huge! Maybe I can hide in here. I walk inside looking around, its absolutely amazing. There's a big tube in the middle attached to what looks like a control area. A circle of other control areas with stairs in some areas. Its indescribable. I walk around the console, looking at everything. Its so cool!

Maybe I shouldn't be in here, I run to the doors again. Opening them, I walk out and run down the stairs. Turning back I see the doors are now closed. Very weird, but maybe this is just a really bad dream. Just haven't woke up yet, but I need to. I run down the hall, looking for the stairs that lead out of the house. I spot them and run to go down the stairs. My eyes grow wide, as i see the creature from before, standing at the bottom of the stairs. It runs up the stairs, I turn running as fast as I possibly can. I turn a corner, stopping to catch my breath. I feel something grab my hand and pull me into a room.

I open my mouth to scream and a hand is quickly placed over my mouth. "Whatever you do, do not scream", I watch as the shadow of the creature walks past the room. The hand is removed, I turn around. A man stands before me, his bow tie is what catches my eye first. Reaching forward I poke it with my finger. He watches as I poke his tie. He's quite handsome, standing there in his purplish brown frock coat, a matching waistcoat, and who could miss that bow tie. I grasp the front of his jacket and pull myself closer to him.

I kiss his lips, feeling him moving back I pull with all my might. Moving my hands to his face, I continue to kiss him. I pull away and his face is in complete shock."Thank you for saving me", I turn to look at the room. It looks as if it was some sitting room or something. Leaning against the sofa, I look at him. His lips are a little puffy, I'm an aggressive kisser but he deserved it. A blush is spread across his cheeks.

"You kissed me"

"Yes, I did"

"Why?"

"I just love bow ties"

He looks at me confused. A grin spreads across his face. I smile, wanting to giggle but afraid the creature would come back. This whisper conversation is just so funny. Turning away from me, he looks around the room. He walks over to the window and tried opening it. It doesn't open. He turns to look at me.

"How did you get in here?"

"The front door"

"Of course you did"

"How did you get in here?"

"Tardis"

"Tardis...you mean that police box?"

He turns and stares at me. Asking how I guessed that, I smile and walk over to him. He moves back until his back bumps into the door. Opening my mouth to answer him, we are interrupted by a loud scream like noise. He pulls me so we are nose to nose. His eyes meet mine and he tells me to trust him.


	2. Trouble

I look into his eyes and nod. Silently hoping that everything will be okay. He beckons me to follow him and slowly turns the doorknob. Biting my bottom lip, I walk out staying close to him. As we walk there is no sign of the creature. He stops and faces me.

"It's called a Mirtinon"

"The thing back there is a Mirtinon...what the hell is that?"

"It's a creature that likes empty places. It eats rotting wood, and this place is just a buffet for him!"

"Will it eat us?"

"No of course not. It only eats people when its enraged...oh... yeah it might."

"That's just great. I'm going to die next to a guy who's name I don't even know!"

"ahh forgot introductions...I'm the Doctor."

Hearing creaking in front of us, my name disappears from my mind, never leaving my lips The Doctor gives me a smile before clapping his hands loudly, "clap, clap!". I start to clap, well at least I won't die alone. I've never met someone so sure of themselves, him just standing there laughing at this creature that could kill us at any second. If he does somehow manage to get us out of this, I'll kiss him again. Is it strange that even in the face of danger I find myself wanting to kiss those sweet lips again? He looks so young but looking into his eyes, I see a man that had lived many lives. The Doctor, I'm sure I've heard that name before. Okay bringing myself back to reality, I see the Doctor has gotten the Mirtinon's attention. It stands a few doors away from us.

"What now, Doctor?", he runs away to another door. Mumbling that he forgot something. I stand there, keeping my eyes on the strange creature. It doesn't look so scary...at least until it "smiles" at me. The Mirtinon has jagged teeth dripping with what looks like drool except its a strange purple color, it moves towards me. Moving back I feel a hand grasp me arm, I turn to see the Doctor. He holds up a metal looking tool, he points it towards the creature. It makes a funny sound lighting up as it does. The Doctor waves it around, pointing it at various spots.

"Of course, it's not the only one here, to the basement!", he runs off. I take off behind him, hearing the pounding footsteps of the Mirtinon behind me. The Doctor run down the two flights of stairs to the basement. He flings the door open and pulls me against the wall. The creature runs past us and down the stairs. The Doctor slams the door shut behind the Mirtinon, he leans against the wall. I listen, waiting to hear it run up the stairs and come kill us. But instead the Mirtinon makes a completely different sound, almost like a sound of relief. Slowly opening the door, I see the Mirtinon embracing a smaller Mirtinon. I close the door, smiling to myself I turn around.

The hallway is empty, hearing a strange whirling sound I run. Making my way to the attic, opening the door just in time to see the 'police box, so called 'TARDIS', disappearing. After all of that he's just going to leave? What else is there to do but leave too. I make my way out of the doors, leaving the house behind me. Who was that strange man? I've never felt that rush before, is that the right word for it? Perhaps its true what people say, 'you can't judge a book by its cover'. Better yet 'you can't think huge alien-like creatures will eat you, maybe they just lost something and need some help'. A strange but very nice feeling. I walk out, to find a very bright light in front of me.

A beautiful sunrise is laid before me. I sit down in the grass, my mind replaying memories of this event. Maybe I just had a few too many drinks, I'm making a mental note to just say 'no'. As always my friends have bailed, probably thinking I took off. Luckly, I don't live far from here. Now on my feet, I walk away from the house.

I make my way home, throwing off my shoes I throw myself down on the couch. I lay there, thoughts of that strange handsome man filling my mind. His silly but strangely sexy bow tie, this silly chin of his. The Doctor, will I ever see you again?


End file.
